The Muggle Incident
by Lavatory Attendant
Summary: "Hermione looked at the picture more closely to spot the mysterious man. He was highlighted by a red circle and had long, blond hair. Hermione gawked." ...xxx... Hermione's working for the ministry after the war, so is Draco. They keep loathing each other in peace, that is, until Hermione reads something about the Malfoys that amuses her to no end in a Muggle magazine.
1. 1 Prologue The MuggleIncident

**Prologue**

Hermione made herself comfortable in the chair, the hairdresser off somewhere to get some bobby pins. She always loved going to her Muggle hairdresser, doing hair was something that wizards and witches somehow didn't understand without their wand, and Hermione liked it the traditional way. With an actual scissor, and the nice, smooth feeling after the conditioner. Anyway, it took a lot longer than Molly Weasley trimming her hair twice a year (which way necessary, otherwise Hermione would still look like a whole forest as in her first years of school, this way, it was a mere bush) and she usually had to do it on Saturdays – just like today. She mentally prepared herself to be seated in this chair for around two hours, always envying those who could leave after twenty minutes. Lucky bastards. Being armed with a cup of coffee and some Muggle gossip magazine, the battle began.

"So Hermione, how's work going?", Megan, who did Hermione's hair ever since fourth grade, asked, without expecting an answer. Since Hermione had been sent to the boarding school for highly talented in the US, she barely talked about what she did. All Megan knew was that Hermione dealt with international affairs.

"Great, thank you. A former classmate of mine now works in the institution as well, and he's ever the git, but apart from that … great, really! And what about you? I cannot believe I'm coming here for ten years now, can you?"

Megan laughed. "Somehow, I can, yes. You've grown so much."

Hermione smiled. She really liked Megan, it was never awkward with her. She wouldn't mind if Hermione started reading her magazine, she knew Hermione. Always a book or something similar in reach. Even when they first met, Hermione was around ten back then, the girl brought a book that seemed for adults, although Megan was sure it was some sort of fantasy. Was it something about herbs? Or creatures? Either way, it looked like some scientific book, but from 18-hundred-whatever, and therefore Megan concluded Hermione liked fantasy.

Flipping through the pages, Hermione spotted something about the royal family. She really wasn't into gossip, but all the magical world could offer her was the _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_, the first being a more or less serious newspaper, the latter nothing a 20-year-old would possibly want to read if she had some self-respect. Hermione mentally added that she _did not_ insult Molly just because she thought so. Oh, and there was the _Quibbler_. Yep. It … was there, and hard to describe, but either way, sometimes Hermione missed Muggle magazines, about actors, singers, and her beloved royals. She adored the Queen. And she was actually sad when she'd heard about Diana's death after the Battle of Hogwarts. She had been dead for almost a year at that point, Hermione was still sure the Death Eaters were somehow involved in the tragedy, which hadn't made it easier for her.

So there they were, at some gala or something. Being all practical, and not into glamour when it came to herself, Hermione couldn't name the event, but they all were dressed nicely.

_Who is the mysterious man close to the Queen lately?,_ Hermione read, and she wondered if good old Elisabeth got divorced. That would come as a shock.

_In the past few months, a new face has been spotted amongst our favourite royals quite often. Sometimes accompanied by a beautiful blonde, the unknown man raised a lot of questions, but was never available for an interview. We wonder who he is?_

Hermione looked at the picture more closely to spot the mysterious man. He was highlighted by a red circle and had long, blond hair.

Hermione gawked.

In front of her, in the _Muggle_ magazine, was no other than Lucius Malfoy.

_Hello lovelies!_

_I've just attempted something huge – at least to me. I haven't written proper fanfiction in ages, and only in German so far, so I'm basically new to this :D I got the idea for the story at Pottermore yesterday, when they released new chapters. There was special content about the Malfoys (YAY!) and about purebloods in general, and it just popped into my mind. Hope you enjoyed it! :3_

_Two more things:_

_English isn't my first language and this isn't betaed. So if you liked what you just read, and you know anyone who does betaing or do it yourself, you may want to…? You know. Would be great! (I just expect people to read this, haha :D Hopefully someone does.)_

_Second, I know it's really short. My chapters are usually longer, about 2500-4000 words. You can expect that from now on._

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 1 The Muggle Incident

**The Malfoy-Incident – Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer, for the rest of the story: I do not own Harry Potter. If I would, I'd be a) a genius, b) superrich, and c) Draco and Hermione would be together. ETERNALLY.**

* * *

Two days later, Hermione burst into the Auror office, said magazine swaying above her head.

"Morning, Malfoy", she chirped, still amused. The pureblooded, superior Malfoys. At Muggle partys.

The blond git had been sitting at his desk, brooding grimly.

He hated work, he hated the office, he hated the people around him, and he hated Granger most. Still. She was loud, annoying, a know-it-all, she had a stick in her arse, and now she stormed into the room, in a mood that could only mean no good for him. Oh, and she was a mudblood. He almost forgot.

"What is it?", he snapped, hoping she would be intimidated. No such luck. She knew him long enough, obviously, and was used to his – call it moody – tone.

"Oh come on, Malfoy, don't be such a prat", Hermione answered dryly, but not the least bit afraid or anything. War was over, Harry was down in the cafeteria, she'd seen him. Kingsley was somewhere close, for sure, being the minister and all. Mr. Weasley was in the building. She hoped Ron wasn't, but he was probably around too, and in case of emergency, she'd always trust Ron more than Malfoy, no matter what had happened between them.

Okay, she admitted it, if they had been alone she wouldn't feel all too well. He had been a Death Eater after all, and being an Auror now surely didn't make him less dangerous. Especially because he didn't even _want _to have the job in the first place, it was actually part of his sentence. Most people hadn't understood the Wizengamot after the decision they made concerning the Malfoys. Hermione was glad they weren't imprisoned for life; after all, Malfoy had been only seventeen back then, no matter what crimes he had committed, Narcissa had helped Harry and Lucius … oh well, she'd probably like him in Azkaban, no matter how good-natured she was. Which didn't mean she understood the verdict … but that was another story.

Nonetheless, Hermione now was in a rather good mood and handed the magazine to Malfoy, who looked at her with a mixture of confusion and revulsion.

"What's going on, Granger? Why should I care about that filthy magazine? Most people on this page are older than my–". He stopped. Hermione looked expectantly at him, amused, but also a bit curious.

Malfoy's expression changed within milliseconds. Before, he had sneered at her, now his cheeks turned slightly pink with anger and embarrassment.

"Where did you get this?", he hissed, not impressing her the least bit.

"Well, you might remember I'm muggleborn", she stated, ignoring his grunt. Sure he did. "I went to the hairdresser two days ago in Muggle-London, and stumbled over it. It filled me with joy, seeing your daddy finally coming to his senses."

She smirked at him. Hermione could tell her words hurt him, although she didn't even say something bad. She was actually sort of happy, seeing Lucius Malfoy communicating with Muggles, on good terms, obviously. She just didn't understand, and by the way, it was a good method to tease Malfoy a bit. He deserved it. Oh, he deserved much more.

"Well, going to the hairdresser didn't change your sloppy look at all, mission failed. And if you think you could blackmail be because of _this"_ – he pointed at the magazine – "you're clearly wrong. Go on – tell everyone about it."

To say the former Gryffindor wasn't dumbfounded at all was probably an understatement, but she was able to keep calm. Her hair _did_ change! And how could he even dare insulting her appearance? He was just such a git, it was hard to believe. And _blackmailing_? This wasn't war, literally.

After a moment of hesitation and bemusement she breathed heavily. "Malfoy, I'm just going to ignore your statement about me here. We're not in playschool anymore. Besides, who said anything about blackmailing? Are the Death Eater-sensed still there?" – Hermione saw him shudder, but it was his fault she'd brought it up so he might as well deal with it – "I was going to make a little joke! I don't see anything bad in your father's behaviour, it's just unusual to me. Probably to everyone."

She tried hard to stay calm, everything inside her just wanted to bicker, but she'd show him who was mature in this room. Additionally, Hermione heard the door opening, and she didn't want to be caught with Malfoy in a rather intimate moment, no matter if they'd fought seconds ago.

"See you then, Malfoy", she muttered and he just nodded at her shortly, grabbing the magazine and ripping it into pieces under his desk.

Harry watched the two irritated, but decided not to comment. Malfoy seemed sulky enough, and they had to spend the whole day together, just as usual. Sometimes Harry wondered if the Wizengamot had wanted to punish him as well when they entrusted him to Malfoy's _care_.

* * *

As Hermione went back to her office, she slowly gained back her good mood. She'd find out sooner or later, and she could wait. Probably. No, she could wait, and she wasn't _that_ curious, right?

As she entered her office, Parvati had already started working.

"Huh, that's unusual, Hermione", her former classmate smiled, "I think it's the first time in seven months that I'm actually earlier than you. You ill or something?"

Hermione grinned, too. Parvati had never been her best friend back in school, but after Hogwarts, she'd spent less time with Lavender, which let her calm down a bit. She was smart, and pretty, Hermione could accept that without jealousy. She would never be an exotic beauty like her Indian friend anyway. Her biggest plus were her skills in Asian languages, Parvati had learned Indian at home, and could speak a bit of Chinese. Hermione was fluent in French on the other hand, a language Parvati couldn't stand, let alone understand. Her limits were 'Je ne parle pas francais, excusez-moi'. Working together at the International Magical Office of Law brought them closer than living in the same dorm for years, probably mostly because they didn't have to sleep in the same room.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you", Hermione answered finally, helping herself to a cup of coffee and sitting down behind her desk, "Ran into a few people on the way, that's all."

Parvati seemed satisfied, and for the next hours, they went through their paperwork, sometimes making jokes about the desperate attempts of persuasion they were sometimes confronted with. It was hard to believe that the Chinese industry still couldn't accept the norms for safety on brooms.

That was something else, besides working with a Patil on perfectly good terms, that Hermione had never expected. She worked close with the Broom Regulation Control, and therefore sometimes also with the Department of Magical Games and Sports. She also always held contact to the Aurors – whenever she had to go abroad for negotiations one of them would join her and the respective professional. This meant she was often close to travel with Malfoy, but somehow Harry had always managed that the Slytherin prat wasn't available whenever Hermione had to leave somewhere. She wasn't sure if she should be thankful, but she probably was, although her pride wasn't too happy, nagging at her how she should tell Harry to get a grip and accept she was just as grownup as he was, probably more.

"Any appointments for the afternoon?", Parvati asked as they headed to the cafeteria, where they usually met with Harry and Anthony Goldstein, whom Parvati dated recently.

"No, at least nothing is scheduled. You?"

"I'm off to Egypt at three until tomorrow with the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Something about a Sphinx they wanted to ship to Portsmouth, I just wonder why they wanted to take me, I mean, Egypt? I bet it's going to be great fun, not being any help with the language, and spending the whole afternoon, night and morning with Daphne Greengrass. Oh, and I don't even know which Auror will join us."

"Better hope it's not Malfoy", Hermione muttered, "Two Slytherins … but Greengrass is alright, at least up to a certain point. She may be vain but that's about it."

"If you say so", Parvati sighed, as they reached the cafeteria and spotted Harry and Anthony.

They walked over and food appeared in front of them as soon as they decided what to have. While eating, Harry and Parvati tried to figure out who'd be in Egypt with Parvati, but he didn't know. At least it wasn't Malfoy then, Hermione mused. The idiot. She still couldn't believe his reaction this morning. Sure, they always bickered, and there was no way she could see herself liking him or vice versa. But–

"Hermione? Has your huge brain decided to leave the planet and join a superior race?"

Harry's question brought Hermione back to the table and her friends, and she blushed as she realised they must have tried to talk to her for several seconds.

"Uh, sorry, Harry", she muttered, still slightly pink, "I was thinking."

"Now that's unexpected news", he chuckled and Anthony and Parvati grinned.

"Look, I'm sorry", she repeated and he smiled at her, luckily not mentioning that she had been in his office with Malfoy in the morning. He probably didn't even connect her absent-mindedness and the incident. She'd find out soon enough he did.

* * *

After Parvati left with Daphne Greengrass and an Auror in his early fifties who looked overwhelmed with happiness that he was allowed to spend almost 24 hours with two beautiful, young women, Hermione kept working on her documents, at least she tried hard. She now had the office for herself, although their department was a lot bigger, it was constantly silent. Her brain, the total jerk, kept reminding her of Malfoy though, no matter how hard she tried to focus on cauldron thickness. She was still angry at him, although she knew he'd said much worse. But it somehow affected her, that he'd actually expected her to be so … so _Slytherin_ and tell everyone about Lucius' new connections. It was his cup of tea after all, and Hermione didn't want to be confronted with more parts of this family than necessary. Even if the Malfoy patriarch seemed to be somehow royally afflicted now, he was still a Malfoy. A royal pain in the a…, that is.

Her bitter thoughts were distracted by a meme that softly landed on her desk. Eager for some new tasks, and probably a trip to another country, Hermione read it:

_Miss Granger,_

_We had an incident in France, where a whole load of brooms on their way to England crashed right over Muggle-Paris and the French Gouvernment is blaming the Department of Magical Transportation. The Department of Magical Transportation, the Department for Magical Accident and Catastrophes and the Department of Magical Games and Sports have been informed, as well as an Auror. Please note that you have to leave immediately, you are awaited in the Atrium._

_Kind regards,_

_The Muggle-Worty Excuse Committee_

_John Kiely_

She couldn't help but sigh. Of course, her boredom came to an end, but sometimes she just wondered if wizards really wanted to hide from Muggles, how could you possibly loose around 50 brooms over Paris? At least it meant she'd be in France today.

Quickly brushing her hair and fixing her robes, she packed her bag which always held a toothbrush and some spare clothes, in case she had to stay somewhere overnight.

Reaching the Atrium, Hermione searched for a group of three or four people, and was lucky, when she spotted John Kiely instantly. She didn't know two of the others, but Alicia Spinnet represented the Department for Magical Games and Sports, and she was glad to have someone familiar around.

"Hermione Granger", she introduced herself to the two men standing next to Alicia.

"As if you need to introduce yourself, Saint Granger", someone snarled, and Hermione turned around, rolling her eyes. "Please, Malfoy, tell me you passed by and aren't going to France with us."

"Why would I walk around in the Atrium for nothing?"

Hermione decided to leave civil conversation behind and snap as well, since he was so good at it. "Oh yes, I forgot, you're being more than just common, why walking around in the Atrium!"

None of the two even realised the others around them were rolling their eyes, Alicia chuckled.

"Why don't you two get along", John proposed, "It would help us all a great deal, and you could finish your job before next year. This _is_ sort of urgent, you know. The French wizards are having a hard time hiding this."

Hermione forced herself to be at least a tad professional, and Malfoy seemed to try the same, although he couldn't fully suppress his death glares towards her.

The other two men introduced themselves as Chilcott and Dekeyrel, and soon after they left through the floo network to the French Ministry. Before Hermione stepped into the fireplace, she turned around and saw Malfoy standing behind her. He smirked. She poked out her tongue at him and left, hoping he would get lost somewhere between the countries and drown in the English Channel.

* * *

_Oh dear, I'm having a hard time fighting against all the formatting against :D_

_To clarify something, I may not be a mother tongue, but I've been talking a lot of English in my life, I've been an au-pair and I now study English as my minor subject. So I know my English can't be THAT bad, but I'd still like someone to look over my grammar though, sometimes I'm just not sure and I'd like it to be as good as possible :3 STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! xx_

_P.S.: I'm not going to be annoying and beg for reviews, but I like them nonetheless, it's great to know someone likes what you're doing :x And concerning updates, I want to do it fast, and I'm motivated right now, but won't make any promises. I'll try it weekly. This one was up so fast because I'm so excited to write again! :D Oh, and the fic will be about 10 to 15 chapters, I'd say._

_**to pumpkin:**__ First review! Thanks so much : ) I didn't expect anything so fast, since no one could possibly know me, haha :D Said something about the language before, but thank you so much for that! Made me blush : AND GERMAN IS HARD TO LEARN! Concerning the length, I've read nice short chapters before too, but I just always have a feeling the development is not described well enough then :D I expect myself to do longer chapters._

_And a huge thank you to sweet-tang-honney for the review as well! And my love to the 4 people who have the story on their favourite-list so far, and the 7 follows : It's only been up for one day, you're awesome!_


	3. Chapter 2 The Muggle Incident

**The Muggle-Incident – Chapter 2**

***looks on bank account* Nah … still depressing. Harry Potter's still not mine, but I'm trying! NOT. **

Some tiring hours later the brooms were all safe on their way to London and no muggle (hopefully) remembered the startling event.

Draco hat been watching the whole discussion and tried to look as bored as possible. The French politicians had wanted to sue the Department of Magical Transportation but Granger had somehow managed to avoid it, pointing out more than once that the brooms had been produced in _France_ under _French _supervision and that they'd be lucky if _she_ didn't sue _them._

There was no point denying it, she knew exactly what she did. Which, of course, didn't change the fact that she was obnoxious. Draco could hardly believe his eyes this morning, when she had showed him the picture of his father (by the way, why didn't it move?).

He'd moved out of the Manor a few month ago, so he barely knew about anything his parents did, they were so busy regaining social admiration. And no, they weren't up for acceptance, they wanted more. A thing he knew was that his father had decided to relive old family traditions that died out after the Statute of Secrecy, which was signed some hundreds of years ago, but that didn't matter to Lucius. Still, after all these years, and all the hatred towards Muggles and Muggleborns, they still had accounts at more than one English Muggle-bank. And they were quite decent.

Draco wasn't too much into the history of his family, it was a bit too cruel for him to like it, and all he knew was the things he _had _to know. Like his grand-grandfathers name. However, when Lucius had told him about his plans of making important contacts again, but not the same as last time (meaning no racist purebloods, it was a bit too dangerous in times of – according to Lucius 'unnecessary and hypocritical' – acceptance), he'd let it slip to Draco that there were still contacts towards some aristocratic Muggle families.

Draco hadn't raised further questions, he'd been too dumbfounded. And therefore he didn't know much more than Granger, except the domestic backgrounds. Just when she had stormed in his office, he'd been thinking about it as well, wondering how Lucius of all people could overcome his prejudice. Draco himself wasn't too happy with it, and he wasn't quite the racist as most of his relatives … Voldie's actions had repelled him for many years in his life and he'd never seen the good in killing people that otherwise wouldn't even interfere in the business of a Malfoy, or Lestrange, or Riddle – he could count quite a few who saw danger, he was not one of them. But still, he was sure he was a bit, only a bit, just enough to make others feel bad about their existence, better. And even if Lucius kissed aristocratic Muggle asses, they were still as non-magical as a loaf of bread.

Besides, he was ashamed that his father was so greedy to even betray his own beliefs only to be admired by _someone. _They'd _lost the war_, for Merlin's sake, and he knew he wasn't the only one in the family who was actually quite happy with that. After all, his mother had lied to Voldie to save Potter's ass. His father had been infuriated when he heard about it, but Draco could tell even now, that Lucius himself was relieved that there was no more snake in the Manor.

So, long story short, Draco didn't know much more than Granger, which pissed him off, and he was embarrassed that she'd found out about the Muggle-thing, which wasn't due to the fact that he was a racist pig, but because his father officially made a fool out of himself and was humiliatingly inconstant with his beliefs. Oh, and he hated working with Potter, and he hated being an Auror although the work itself was okay, he just knew he'd never would've gotten the position if they didn't consider it a penalty. He _knew _Potter had the assignment to watch him and report regularly, and it pissed him off even more than his family issues.

His life sucked.

Especially now, because Granger came closer and closer. Merlin, why?

"Malfoy, are you willing to come back to England with us or will you stay here until Christmas? We've been done for almost half an hour now."

"Then why didn't you tell me straight away? Did you expect me to actually _listen _to your gibberish?"

Granger rolled her eyes and turned on her heels, she was fuming _again. _Draco couldn't help but grin. Annoying her was one of the funnier things and it was surprisingly easy this time.

After waiting just a few seconds longer than everyone else would, he slowly walked towards Granger and the two Ministry-nitwits, hoping that his stares had the right effects and made them suffer. He didn't seem to succeed.

One of the Ministry-workers (was his name Chilcott? Draco actually didn't care) had created a portkey for them and now all three of that stared at Draco expectantly to touch it as well. He strolled closer and not even a second after he finally stood next to Granger and Chilcott they were on their way back to London. Granger had more trouble than the taller and stronger men around her to keep her balance and bounced into Draco more than once.

Luckily, he didn't even have time to fuss about it, within seconds they reached the abandoned and shabby warehouse next to the Ministry's visitor's entrance.

And _of course _Granger couldn't simply land on her feet, no. With a loud _bump_ she crashed on the floor, her fall being _cushioned by Draco_, who was about to murder someone. He hissed at her, but was completely unable to move, and murmuring an apology, she crawled off him.

"Merlin, woman, are you actually capable of _walking?_" he asked as he got up slowly, rubbing his back and shoulder. "First you need to be as close to me as possible when travelling by portkey and now you're landing on me? Are you in love or something?"

"Definitely not", she replied with an angry blush on her cheeks, "Sorry to inform you, Malfoy, but I'd rather marry a flobberworm than being with you!"

"Glad to hear that."

They followed Chilcott and Dekeyrel towards the entrance and the two men hurriedly walked inside the phone box, desperately trying to finally get rid of the bickering and Malfoy in general.

"See, Malfoy, you didn't even talk to them and they don't like you. That must suck."

"No, it's actually quite nice. I just wish you'd be the same."

"Don't act like you're not happy that at least _someone_ is talking to you, pure-blooded git", Hermione retorted, as they entered the box. She could imagine so many things she'd like to do now, and being squished into a phone box with Malfoy was definitely _not _any of it, so she dialed quickly and soon they were inside the Ministry which was almost empty by now, the receptionist being about to leave her desk at the minute.

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger", she called, "Please make sure you'll be gone in ten minutes, so I can close the floo network."

Hermione answered and Malfoy just walked towards the lifts, eager to leave Granger behind, hoping she'd probably have to spend the night in her office just because she always had to be so polite.

It actually surprises him that she made it to the same lift and seemed to be gone when he came back from his office.

* * *

However – and it would've made him incredibly happy – he was wrong. When Hermione reached the office she shared with Parvati, she found another meme, which must've got there while she was in France.

Not willing to wait until tomorrow, as it was from Kingsley himself, she opened it on the spot and then slowly sat down after reading it.

* * *

_Official Note From the Minister Of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you're doing a fantastic job at the moment, and don't you even think for one second that I want to shunt you off. However, the Department of Mysteries recently lost a few employees, more than one changing to the Department of International Magical Cooperation (for good). Therefore, I thought you, since your qualities are diverse, might want to change the Department from next week._

_Kind regards,_

_Kingsley_

* * *

_Don't be offended. _How could Hermione be possibly offended by this? Sure, she loved her job, but she was also interested in other Departments, and deciding for Law had been a hard decision back when she started working.

Completely forgetting the time she thought about the pros and cons of changing workplace. She wouldn't be able to work with Parvati anymore but they could have lunch together every day and do things after work. Harry would be a bit worried because the Unspeakables were such a weird bunch, but Hermione actually didn't care. She'd find someone nice there, as well. Yet another positive thing was that she might be able to do research on the Veil, which Harry would surely appreciate. On the other hand, the Unspeakables _were_ weird and known for being prejudiced towards some people, like war heroes, in general and sometimes Muggleborns specifically.

Hermione's thoughts went on and on and when she finally realised she'd been sitting on her (or probably soon no longer her) desk for over an hour, it was too late already. Rushing towards the lifts and impatiently waiting while one brought her to the Atrium she silently hopes someone would still be there, but she didn't seem to have such luck, no one was seen.

"_Homenum revelio", _she whispered after she'd looked around every corner and shouted more than once. Nothing. Hermione sighed, although it was possible that some people were on other floors. She was tired and not in her best mood, although she was flattered by Kingsley's offer. Malfoy had given her a hard time today, and she still had Lucius's unusual behaviour in her mind. Rubbing her eyes she sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting area, thinking about transforming something in her office into a bed instead of calling Harry and hoping he would find a way to get her out. She probably wasn't even able to summon a patronus, tired as she was. And so, without doing anything at all, Hermione fell asleep on the uncomfortable chair, wondering what the rest of the week would be like if it started like this.

* * *

Some hours later Hermione woke up again, her neck being incredibly stiff, every muscle aching. Slowly, she marched towards her office, cursing herself for not calling Harry when he was still awake, because he sure wasn't right now. She shortly wondered if now security had seen her, but then decided she wasn't willing to go home now anyway, and rather transform her deskchair into a nice bed, that barely fitted into the office.

Not even five minutes later Hermione was sound asleep again.

* * *

She woke up the next morning, feeling a great deal better than before. She'd have to go home and change, but it was still early and Hermione was quite fit, since she fell asleep so early, even if it wasn't comfy at all. She quickly changed back her chair and tried to fix the mess that was her hair, since she wasn't too keen about anyone knowing she had a pajama party with … uh … the empty Ministry building.

She hurried down the corridors and through the Atrium, where the first employees appeared out of the chimneys, but they barely paid attention to Hermione, probably still thinking about their soft, warm beds as well. It was autumn after all.

Reaching her home Hermione quickly jumped under the shower and got dressed again. She'd have breakfast at work, as she was late by now – _again._

"Hermione. Two days in a row now. Sure you didn't oversleep this time?"

"Trust me, I didn't, Parvati" Hermione muttered as she stumbled into the office. "I've had the weirdest night in years, trust me."

"Why, what happened?" To Hermione, it seemed as Parvati tried hard not to laugh.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Since Anthony saw you this morning, _leaving _the Ministry instead of getting there, yes, I do."

"Shit" Hermione muttered, her hopes that no one saw her now destroyed. "Okay, I'll give you the short version. I haven't had breakfast and I want to start the stupid report for yesterday as soon as possible. Why aren't you in China anymore by the way?"

"Daphne had um … _special_ ways of convincing them" Parvati replied, trying to hide her anger.

"Huh?"

"Let's just call the meeting a cleavage party."

"Oh. Great."

"Yes, right? The b…"

"I wouldn't say that" Hermione warned. "Be lucky you got home early… although it _is _depressing" she added and mentally noted to dislike Daphne more. Using body instead of mind was never one of Hermione's favourite methods, and she didn't precisely support those who did so.

"But back to you, Hermione!" Parvati reminded her of last night and Hermione sighed. "Short version, okay? I had to go to France with two others and Malfoy joined us. Don't laugh now. We got back later than expected and when I came back here I found a note on my desk."

She threw Kingsley's note towards Parvati who caught and read it. Her mouth opened slowly as she reached the end.

"Will you accept it?" she asked when she gave to note back to Hermione.

She shrugged and replied "I don't know yet, to be honest. I think I will, but I'm really not sure. Anyway, that's why I was here all night. I read the note and thought about it, and when I came back down to the Atrium no one was there anymore. So I slept in here and went home to change."

Parvati seemed satisfied, but obviously struggled against keeping Hermione occupied all morning about the new job. When they finally went for lunch (after Hermione skipped breakfast after all and nearly starved at around half past eleven), the two young women discussed the topic, Hermione being happy that Parvati didn't seem to try keeping her in her office just for the gossip's sake.

When Harry sat down next to Hermione he seemed to know about Kingsley's plans already.

"Hermione, what are you going to do?"

"Not sure yet" she replied, not even questioning why he didn't have to ask what they talked about.

"To be honest, I'd rather…"

"I know what _you_want, Harry, but this is my job."

He looked at her and tried to hide that he was offended, but he seemed to know his friend was right and kept it back.

"I think I'm giving it a try. I mean, if I don't like it, what can Kingsley possibly do? Surely he wouldn't fire me?"

Harry and Parvaty laughed at the sheer thought.

"I'm actually pretty sure he'd make you his successor first, but hey, why not firing the brightest witch of her age."

"Shut it, Harry" Hermione muttered, still being embarrassed when someone called her the name.

* * *

_When Draco thinks "Merlin, why?" I pictured him like the "Oh God, why"-meme :D_

_I hope you like the storyline, I know there was a lot of thinking and explaining and being alone in this chapter, but there will be more interaction now! :) _

_Thanks to you all for reading, again. And special thanks to the 4 reviews I got from Edwardloverx3, Dappy4ever92, sapphire-lights and a guest : You're too kind! 3 _

_** Edwardloverx3**__: Thihi, freut mich, "alte Gesichter" zu sehen : Ich mag Englisch auch lieber! :D Irgendwie verbinde ich FFs nur noch mit Englisch, hab schon ganz lang keine deutsche mehr gelesen :D Frankreich war ja schnell wieder vorbei (leider), aber ich hoff es gefällt dir trotzdem auch weiterhin. Danke für die Rückmeldung 3_


	4. Chapter 3 The Muggle Incident

**The Muggle-Incident – Chapter 3**

**Harry Potter still belongs to the same woman as A Casual Vacancy. What was her name again? Jo? Oh, that could be me as well! Hang on, it's Joanne. Damn.**

* * *

It was almost one week later that Hermione started her new job. Kingsley himself brought her down to the floor where she would be working from now on; with a bunch of cray-crays and weirdos if the rumours were true. She tried to forget the prejudice while Kingsley thanked her over and over as they proceeded to the lowest area of the whole building. Hermione felt like she barely had a way out once she reached her destination – but it excited her to no end.

"Gee, Kingsley, honestly. I've told you more than once, it was something I considered when starting here anyway. But I'm still glad I can be of any use."

"Of any use? Hermione, you are one of my best workers! I still feel bad for making you change departments."

"Don't. It's amazing, really! I want to get to know as many things as possible, until I eventually find something that's my task given by a higher power or something."

Seeing Kingsley laugh at her comment made her feel even easier. Since he couldn't stop thanking her she'd assumed something horrible awaited her but he didn't seem under any pressure, just really thankful.

"Can I ask you why you wanted me to go here?" she asked after some seconds of walking in silence.

"Of course. It's basically as I said in the note, we need people here, and your department had a few to many. I thought you would be one of those who could work here without being constantly afraid and – to be honest – I'm pretty sure you're one of the few that can easily switch departments without much incorporating needed."

She blushed slightly at his words, feeling flattered.

"Who is working in the department?" Hermione continued asking, keen to learn as much as possible before she got there. There were hardly any documents about the Unspeakables, so she had to get her information from the one person that just _had _to know.

Kingsley shortly looked at her a bit concerned but then replied, "Quite a few former Slytherins. You may have heard the rumours that it's the most racist department."

She nodded shortly, a stern look on her face now.

"You won't need to worry", the minister quickly added, "There are a lot of Halfbloods there as well, many former Ravenclaws, starting with the head of department. Most of them are a bit older but you might remember some of them from school… I assume Blaise Zabini was in your year?"

Hermione stopped, looking at Kingsley disbelievingly. "Zabini is working here? I thought Malfoy was the only–"

"Zabini was never a Death Eater", the older man replied quickly, now being severe himself, "There was no evidence found that his mother ever had any inclinations of supporting them, although they definitely value their status as a pureblooded family."

He concluded with a sigh and Hermione was relieved. Although it sounded wrong to her already, Zabini was probably nice companionship while she was surrounded by racist old pigs. Thinking of it she never actually had any contact with Blaise Zabini, he was always close to Malfoy, that's why she knew him in the first place, but he never involved in fights. And that also explained where Malfoy went whenever Harry desperately searched for him because he just let him do all the work. Oh, and there was really nothing to worry only because she didn't know he was working in the ministry as well, being an Unspeakable and all.

"Any more surprises for me? Hired Pansy Parkinson lately?" Hermione joked and as Kingsley asked her who that was she was relieved. No pugs around, thank Merlin.

* * *

Just as Hermione wanted to raise another question they reached their destination. The Gryffindor gulped; all her bravery seemingly on the loo, reading a magazine or something while not supporting her. The magazine probably included Lucius Malfoy.

There seemed to be a few people waiting for her – when they entered the circular Entrance Chamber a ruffling seemed to go to the six or seven people standing there, most of them at least twice her age. A man who seemed to be in his late forties stepped forward as Kingsley introduced Hermione and addressed her directly, without paying much attention to the minister who stood in front of him. "Welcome, Miss Granger. It's an honour to have you here. My name is Cygnus Stamford, I'm head of department."

Inwardly, Hermione sighed with relief, Stamford didn't seem half bad, even if at least half of the people standing there eyed her critically. Within seconds she spotted Zabini.

Stamford continued talking and Hermione listened eagerly again. "I hope you learn to enjoy the attraction of the unknown, and be an active part of our department. Our work is needed."

He seemed to be incredibly proud of his work, just as all the others next to him. Even if they weren't too strange (at first sight) they sure were arrogant. However … Hermione knew Draco Malfoy for nine years. She could cope.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Stamford" she replied, trying to smile widely, bot nervousness still took over and she knew it looked a bit shaky. "I'm sure I will have a fascinating and instructive time with you all!"

She could tell some people still looked at her with high doubt in their faces but for now she decided to ignore it.

Stamford now introduced her to the people around him, no name being familiar to her but Blaise's who was last. "You two are to work together." Stamford said at last and pushed Zabini forward so Hermione faced him directly. "I hear you know each other from Hogwarts, so we decided it should be best."

Actually smiling now wasn't that hard for Hermione anymore. She had hoped she'd have the opportunity as soon as she'd spotted Blaise. He couldn't be worse than Malfoy, and she was used to _that _git.

She stepped forward and reached her hand towards the Slytherin.

He obviously hesitated, but then looked and Kingsley and shook it shortly.

Oh, the Mudblood germs. How Hermione had missed that ever since Malfoy seemed to realise she showered just as much as a pureblood and his father even meeting _actual Muggles _not to torture them but to converse. Thinking of him, she should probably _stop _thinking of him. He was around a lot in her head lately, pretty much since she'd invaded his office.

"I hope we will have an interesting time together." She smiled and Zabini managed to smirk shortly, eyeing the minister in the process.

"Amazing!" Kingsley exclaimed just then. "I'm glad to see you all enthusiastic." (Hermione wanted to snort at that, but she kept quiet, wondering if Kingsley was used to some lacking respect from the department.) "I need to get back to my office, but have a good day, all of you."

He left, and as soon as he was gone the mood in the room got less tense. Hermione wondered if her new colleagues were up to some illegal things the Minister didn't know, but she highly doubted it, they possibly simply didn't want others around – something she understood just too well.

Slowly, all the other Unspeakables left the circular chamber and she was left with Stamford and Zabini.

"Mr. Zabini is currently working on the subject of love." Stamford started to explain to her, they seemed to be rather open to one another, even if they barely talked to outsiders. "You may know the Love Chamber is locked at all times, and even the office next to it is only allowed for the people working on the matter."

Hermione nodded. Not that her friends would willingly come down here anyway.

"Mr. Zabini will explain to you what he does as soon as you are in there. It's not even safe enough within our own walls sometimes and the only ones who know what you are researching are the three of us. _Is that clear_?"

At his last words he eyed not only his new employee but also Blaise, who nodded shortly in response.

"Let's go, Granger. Give me your wand, magic is not allowed inside the office." He said and performed a heating charm on himself and Hermione. She was confused, but decided to wait until she asked what this was about. Zabini placed their wands in a box. Hermione followed him eagerly into one of the doors, feeling slightly uneasy at the loss of her wand. However, he obviously didn't have one himself so she tried to calm down and tried to focus on answering herself the question how the Unspeakables knew if they entered the correct chamber.

* * *

It was not exactly what she'd expected, considering she got a remarkable pay rise.

The room was tiny, dark and almost unacceptably freezing, as Hermione realised when she still felt cold even with the heating charm on her. There were two desks made of dark wood, and one of them was full of strange equipment Hermione had never seen before.

"All of the things you see her are invented and used only by the Department of Mysteries." Zabini explained to her, his tone bustling, but otherwise neutral. "They can only be used in this particular office, and it took years and years to build them, so you better be careful. Do you know what's in the Chamber of Love?"

Hermione shook her head cautiously.

"No surprise, but you do know more about the Department than others right? Since you have been here before." He looked at her, his gaze intense and not particularly friendly.

"Yes, but not to steal any information about the Department itself, and you know it!" She replied sharply, almost bitter.

"I actually don't care. You're famous here though, and people were not happy you'd come down to work with us. Not only because of your blood." He added, eyeing her openly snide now.

"Oh yes, you go on being a racist, I actually couldn't care less. Let's just work together in peace, okay?"

"You should be glad you are paired up with me, Granger." Zabinis voice was calm, but shivers ran down her spine. Hermione bet he was dangerous. "Almost everyone else already worked here when you came and basically crashed the whole Hall of Prophecy. It should be easier for you to deal with a little superiority than actual hatred."

"So you don't hate me?" she asked, being fully aware of the fact that she just got her answer why Kingsley was so thankful she took the job.

"I look down at you, but that's about it."

The former Gryffinor wasn't completely sure but she thought she'd see a glimpse of a smile in his handsome features, although it was gone within seconds. That was probably an acceptable situation. She could cope with contempt; after all she experienced it since her first year in Hogwarts and learned not to care. It didn't mean that she accepted Zabini's view on Muggleborns, though, and she instantly decided to give him a hard time on that matter.

They both seemed to have the feeling that they bickered enough, as Zabini walked over to the desk with the instruments which made tiny noises.

"See this flask here, Granger?" Zabini asked and she came over to look at it.

"It's empty." Hermione stated and he smirked, shaking his head.

"It's not. The flask is magically modified so there is always a bit of the content of the Chamber of Love inside of it. It keeps flowing through, as it cannot stand still. We have to keep this room as cold as it is because the love inside can only be examined when it's sort of frozen. Actually you can't speak of any consistence, but this comes closest … and it only deals with a certain amount of magic around, which is all inside our inventions."

Hermione tried to see something, _anything,_ inside the flask, but failed. She had listened close to every word Zabini said and already loved her job. She adored reading books and let the hard facts do the job, but this was something so incredibly exciting and still so _real … _It was pure magic.

"We are here to find out where love comes from, and how the human body copes with it. I'm working here for a few months now, and I can tell you, the progress is barely visible. I hope you're patient enough to go home at least three nights a week, feeling that you once again haven't achieved anything at all?"

"I hope so." She replied, not being particularly happy about the statement.

"Me too, because I can." He sneered. Hermione decided to ignore it, but inwardly she slowly got angry. He wasn't even half bad if you omitted certain parts, like him being a Slytherin and a Mugglehater. Anyway, if he didn't stop to treat her like an imbecile five-year-old, she'd probably get angry soon … even Hermione didn't want to suffer from too much disrespect. She tried to stay calm and asked: "Look, Zabini. Let's be civil to another while at work, yes?"

"Well, _I _am civil."

"Not exactly."

"I daresay I am." He sneered once again. "But I'll try."

"You're too kind." _You bloody idiot, _she added in her mind, but managed to shut her mouth before actually saying it. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Are you being bossy, Granger? Because if you are, I'll rethink my offer and stop the civility."

"Just shut it, Zabini." Hermione hissed and he surprisingly did, looking back at the flask.

"I will explain the functions of all the other instruments during the day. The most important thing now is that you learn how to deal with examining a substance you cannot see."

* * *

For the next two hours or so they'd practiced and Hermione soon felt like she could actually cope. Zabini seemed satisfied and soon stopped mocking her.

Afterwards, they went through the appliances and Hermione was even a little surprised when lunchtime came a lot earlier than she'd expected.

"Are you going up to the cafeteria for lunch?" She asked Zabini and he just shook his head, being focused on one of the instruments Hermione didn't know yet. "Well, I'll see you in an hour then…?"

"Yeah. Just go for it."

She left, shaking her head. Sometimes he seemed halfway decent, and then again … it was frustrating.

* * *

Hermione met with Parvati, Harry and Anthony as usual. As she sat down next to Harry they all eyed her suspiciously, probably expecting her to cry every second.

"I'm working with Blaise Zabini." She stated straight away and watched three jaws drop.

"Are you joking? I didn't even know he was working here!"

"Me neither, Harry … but he's an Unspeakable after all … and so am I now."

Harry looked like he was ready to vomit all over his sandwich.

"And he's not even that bad. Did you know he was never a Death Eater?" The statement had the desired effect, and her friends calmed slowly. In the next minutes she told them everything she felt she could tell, and afterwards they had their usual lunch.

Hermione left light-hearted and even hummed softly while the elevator took her deep down under the earth's surface.

However, her good mood was destroyed within seconds as she entered the office after performing the heating charm on herself.

"What is he doing here?" she hissed, looking back and forth between the two men sitting at the desk that wasn't full of instruments. "I thought there was no one allowed in here."

"Did he ever obey?" Zabini asked her, unimpressed. "I told him the same thing more than once but I actually don't mind, I'll never have lunch in the cafeteria, or somewhere in Diagon Alley."

Malfoy only sneered at her, as she stared at him with disgust.

* * *

_Hello everyone!_

_I hope you liked the chapter, once again! : ) I do, I think it's the best one so far … even if there wasn't much Draco in it, but that will definitely change in the next one._

_I was a bit sad that I didn't get a single review for the last chapter, you're free to change this! :D No, seriously, comments are appreciated, as I'm actually not sure if people actually like the story so far and it gives great confidence knowing they do … and if they don't, I can mind the criticism next time. So please? :x You'll get a virtual cookie. A cake, even._

_Love! _


	5. Chapter 4 The Muggle Incident

**THE MUGGLE-INCIDENT – CHAPTER 4**

"Did he bring his wand?" Hermione asked warily, afraid Malfoy might get them blown up straight away on her first day.

"Hey, I might be a little above common rules, but I like being alive" he replied and Hermione showed his teeth at his statement. What a git.

"Still, you're not allowed in here. It's dangerous and we might get fired."

The former Gryffindor tried her best to sound neutral, but he was just so infuriating – and her voice got shakier and shakier from hidden anger.

"As much as I'd enjoy having you fired … they'll never do that to our little war heroine." Did Hermione hear bitterness between all the sneering? Probably not. Blaise intervened their bickering just as she was about to retort something including various swears.

"Guys, I know you hate each other's guts and I'm absolutely fine with it, but will you please stop being fools in my lunch break? It's supposed to be sort of a rest, you know."

For some reason, and it made her extremely angry, he watched Hermione the whole time, as if she was the one invading forbidden territory.

"Sorry, Blaise." Malfoy answered, much to her surprise. He seated himself on one of the chairs, placing his legs on the desk. She was extremely close to nag again and could tell that even Zabini hid a frown.

"Put your dirty feet down", her colleague said shortly afterwards, slapping his shoes. "I'm going to get us some lunch now, we're late anyway. You two, behave. And Granger, better don't touch anything, you might destroy the department or at least the office after all."

The two school enemies watched the other Slytherin leaving the room hurriedly and Malfoy couldn't hide a chuckle.

"I can't blame him for trying to get away from you." He smirked and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"We had a halfway decent morning, you know. It was probably the combination of the both of us."

"Excuse me? I think we were lovely."

Hermione's eyebrow rose minimally at his joking statement and the following smirk, which didn't seem as evil as before. She warily placed himself a few meters away from him on the other chair and avoided looking at him too much by going through the instruments in the office and trying to remember their functions.

Malfoy next to her started to get rather restless as Zabini didn't show up within the next fifteen minutes or so, and Hermione thought it was childish – he wiggled and wobbled, and seemed generally uneasy. However, she tried hard to focus on her new working place, hoping to get on with work as soon as they got rid of the git that was Malfoy.

"Merlin, Malfoy. Don't be such a baby and keep calm for a minute, will you?" she snapped as he kept moving and touching things on her desk. "You're not supposed to touch these things, and you're not supposed to be here at all anyway _and _you're an adult in case you forgot."

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome the extremely unfunny Muggleborn Hermione Granger." Malfoy mocked without looking at her, but seemingly at an invisible audience. "She is a know-it-all, has probably read every book you can possibly come up with, a broomstick seems to be growing continuously inside her arse and she will snap at you whenever you move as she is extremely sexually frustrated."

He then clapped her hands slowly and sneered. Hermione couldn't help but blush in anger.

"Not everyone can have sex with the whole wizarding world, Malfoy."

"I didn't." She raised her eyebrows. "I've basically had almost every woman, you're right. I never slept with a Gryffindor though. And not with any male wizard whatsoever. Or a magical creature. Except veelas."

Hermione decided not to comment. She could tell he was lying anyway, for various reasons. She was about one hundred per cent positive that she didn't know anyone who slept with Malfoy, and she didn't know Gryffindors only. And the veela thing seemed a bit far-fetched as well … besides, she hardly doubted _anyone_ felt like having sex with him in the last few years, after he barely escaped Azkaban. She then realised what she was just thinking. Shuddering, she decided not to talk to Malfoy again until Zabini came back. Although this little unwanted tête-à-tête that really seemed to be longer than necessary … What in the world was wrong with Zabini, was he unable to grab food?

"Granger?" She finally heard Malfoy's voice, frustrated. He seemed to be trying to talk for her for a while now, while she was thinking about his sex life. How embarrassing.

"What?"

"Nice as ever." He grinned and she grimaced. "Well I'm stuck with my favourite arch enemy from school, what else do you expect but kindness?"

The former Slytherin ignored her. "What I was asking you _more than once_" – he looked at her piercingly, obviously angry someone dared to ignore him – "is what it must be like … knowing you're going to spend your whole life with a Weasley."

Her brown eyes widened and she knew he saw it. While registering his slightly wondering gaze her mind raced. Why would he ask her such a question? Why was he being halfway decent towards her? Why, for Merlin's sake, did his father spend time in Muggle company and why didn't the younger Malfoy seem too disgusted with being stuck in here with _her _of all people? She shuddered again, having a feeling that it wasn't only her sentiments but the freezing coldness around her that caused the reaction.

"Why would you want to know?" She blurted her answer after a few seconds of staring at him, knowing it wasn't the sharpest reply of all times and already hating the fact.

"I always wondered how it's like to live in a barn or something" he replied, looking at her smugly. Once again, she was about to strangle him with her bare hands.

"Okay, first, the Weasleys have the best house you could possibly imagine."

"Did you just mistake me for Mundungus Fletcher? I've seen actual houses, Granger."

She ignored his interjection. "Second, Ron and I haven't talked for most of the year. We broke up last year after Christmas."

… And she had spent the most horrible New Year in the history of mankind, but that wasn't something she wanted _him_ of all people to know. It was private enough to tell him she wasn't with Ron anymore.

Malfoy seemed, and it wasn't even overstated, flabbergasted.

"What?" Hermione scolded once more.

"Nothing." He looked at her, some interest in his irritating grey eyes. "I just expected you two to marry, as you had the ever so perfect little life together, and get children with the worst hair on the planet, all red and bushy, you know."

She decided not to comment. Malfoy obviously had either forgotten or never realised how far from perfect Ron's and Hermione's relation(ship) was from the very start in first grade. Of course he couldn't know about their on-going fighting after school, when they'd moved in together and out again after only three months. He didn't know that Ron couldn't deal with the people's views on Hermione being much smarter than him, and she always thought he'd wanted a prettier, hotter woman, being a war hero and all. And most important – to be really honest – they both saw that they somehow only got together because being within the smallest amount of space over months together just screamed for desperate actions and, mostly, because people _expected _them to be together. Everyone, from the _Daily Prophet_ to Mrs Weasley expected them to have the perfect relationship. And so it was easy for them to overlook that it was never perfect, never would be perfect and was bound to be a failure. A crush in sixth grade didn't necessarily mean true love, only because they were good friends.

Sighing, she finished her stream of consciousness and looked up at Malfoy again. He stared at the ceiling, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Hermione saw blondie shudder slightly, just as she did only moments before and then addressed him. "Malfoy, we should probably get out of the office to renew the heating charms. Don't you have a feeling as well that it seems to wear off?"

He agreed by simply nodding once and they got up at the same time.

Hermione turned the doorknob, but nothing happened. She jiggled a bit, and then shot a glance at Malfoy, who seemed to be unsure if he should laugh or frown. He decided to slap her hand away from the knob and do the oh-so-hard job himself. Pulling hard while turning, he failed as well.

"What the actual f…" He murmured and Hermione agreed inwardly.

Mechanically she tried to grab her wand in her cloak but wanted to curse herself shortly after. Didn't they try to get out of the room to perform magic in the first place?

"Zabini has funny ways to let his new colleagues in on the workplace." She murmured dryly and sighed.

"He obviously hates me. He left me here with the most annoying person I know for over half an hour and I have work to do. And it's damn cold."

"It's not his fault that you're usually around yourself." She retorted and hoped he would understand. According to his offended and angry face he did. "Shut it, Mud … Muggleborn."

"That's not an insult. And when did you start caring about work? Harry said you barely move your little finger, only when it comes to physical fights."

"Did he also mention that I'm damn good at it?" Malfoy ignored her first statement and grinned, obviously proud. "He may not talk about it, but I'm actually better than Saint Potter himself."

"I highly doubt that." Hermione responded stiffly. Sadly, she could imagine him being a good dueller. And he was definitely more cunning than Harry, who was simply the most honest soul she knew, although she hardly doubted he had mercy with dark magic of any sort.

"And I couldn't care less."

They stared at each other, almost forgetting their peculiar situation.

On the desk the flask which included the flowing love whirled, almost bursting with unknown and unseen magic.

* * *

Outside the office Blaise tried to get inside his bloody office for almost twenty minutes now. Why in Merlin's name did those stupid people lock the door? Were the rumours from their time back in Hogwarts true and they had a secret love affair? Did they shag in the middle of … no, he did certainly not want to think about this. His poor office. All the valuable instruments! Blaise got a bit hysterical at the mere thought and tried harder to open the door. He'd tried every spell he knew and all his physical strength, but it didn't help. For Merlin's sake, he couldn't even ask anyone else, as Draco Bloody Malfoy was in there, and he certainly shouldn't be.

Blaise sighed.

He'd known from the very first second Stamford came up with his new partner's name that Granger was bad news.

And Malfoy had been a dork ever since, best friend or not.

* * *

"You're a bloody Auror, Malfoy, you should know how to get us out of this shit!"

Hermione knew she was being hysteric but she didn't care, Malfoy had seen her in worse shapes. Which was funny, because she didn't want to see him at all.

"And you're a sodding war heroine, brightest witch of our time according to some weird rumours and a Gryffindor! You shouldn't be standing her screaming at me!" He was shouting himself and seemed unnerved while starting to tremble. Hermione – for once – couldn't blame him for his mood. She got pretty cold herself and her spell was casted later than his, and definitely not worse. She also had a somewhat warm cloak as she tended to be cold all the time and it was autumn after all. He simply wore his Auror robes. According to Harry, they barely rustled but also barely kept warm.

Hermione tried to open the door one last time and then sighed while sitting down again. "Don't Aurors have special ways to get out of places?" She looked at him questioningly and he only shook his head. "If they do I don't know them. I barely listened while I had class."

She was shocked, both at his statement itself and the fact that he told her something personal.

"Why would you do this?!"

"Sorry for not being a swot, Granger." His reply was dry and unfriendly. "And in case you forgot … I never wanted the job in the first place."

The brunette almost felt a bit bad. She knew indeed – she had been at the trial.

"I know, but isn't it a great opportunity for you? And something you sort of like as well?"

"You really don't need to know this, Granger", he muttered, looking gloomy.

She gulped, trying hard not to apologise. She'd _never_ feel sorry for Malfoy again in her whole life, and she only had once, at said trial.

While thinking about her reply she watched his pale face. His features were tenous, almost ghostlike. He looked a bit ill. However, as she watched him, he saw his expression harden, and his sneering self returned. "Either way, I'm damn cold and I suggest you hand me your cloak right now."

"_Excuse me?"_

Hermione almost jumped up as she screeched and she saw him flinch at her high-pitched voice.

"You heard me, your cloak. It will have some germs on it but I'll catch a cold sooner or later in here anyway, so hand it over." He smirked at her as she tried to find words. Pity was definitely over.

"And why exactly should I give you my cloak?" She asked warily and he shook his head. "Isn't that obvious. I'm much colder than you and I'm a Malfoy, not to mention a pureblood. I'm supposed to be warm."

She could tell he wasn't serious about the blood-part but it still drove her mad.

"You're clearly crazy, Malfoy", was all she could state and his smirk got even wider. "No, I'm not, but I _am _cold, so change it. Aren't you a nice little Gryffindor."

"Nice little Gryffindor my ass."

"I heard that."

"I wanted you to."

They stared at each other, Hermione raging, Malfoy clearly amused – until he shuddered once again. Hermione cursed herself as she felt her Gryffindor senses taking over. She fought it, she really did!

"Come here." She requested and stood up, sinking against the only part of the wall that wasn't full of instruments.

He looked at her doubtful but sat next to her.

She opened her cloak and threw it over both of them, still cursing herself.

* * *

_Hey!_

_I know I wanted to update once a week but I somehow barely had time alone lately … anyway, here we are! :3_

_Did you like it? Loathe it? Tell me what you thought, only if it's just one sentence :) It's appreciated! (As I haven't got feedback lately… I try not to be offended, but I am a bit, and I'm also not sure of my work anymore :D)_

_To the chapter… finally some Draco/Hermione, yay! I somehow like stuck them in somewhere together, it's so easy to have them confronted then :S (Did it before in one of my German stories.) And I, personally, like it a lot… :x_

_So, see you around sooner next time, hopefully! :) I really like doing this story and I miss writing it when I'm not able to :D_

_xxx_


	6. Chapter 5 The Muggle Incident

**THE MUGGLE-INCIDENT – CHAPTER 5**

* * *

_Hello people!_

_I'm almost embarrassed at how long I haven't updated … I have several reasons (Uni started again and I have to do so many things during every week + work … I couldn't even browse 9gag properly lately, haha…) but I still feel bad, especially because I got 4 reviews for the last chapter, more than I had before :D Thank you guys! I just won't make any promises any more :S I hope I'll have more time in the following weeks, but I'm not sure about that :S I can promise one thing though, I'm not one of those who usually doesn't finish stories, especially when it comes to Draco and Hermione!_

_Oh, and in other news, Obama got elected again today! I was so relieved when I saw the results this morning : )_

_Anyway, I'll leave you alone now ; ) Have fun reading, and tell me your thoughts! (insert heart that ff . de is unwilling to show)_

* * *

Draco found himself – and surely Granger as well – in the most peculiar situation he could imagine. Never in his life had he thought about sitting under the same cloak with Granger, and it certainly never had been on his wishlist.

As expected there were minutes of awkward silence before one of them could muster the courage to talk again. And, as expected, Granger was the first one attempting conversation.

"So, uh, are you still as cold?"

He tried not to sigh, but a little huff escaped his lips anyway. Nah, he was still freezing, and he surely wanted to talk to that person. "Listen, Granger, I know this silence is really awkward, as is the whole situation, but I do not, I repeat, do _not _want to talk to you. Okay?"

She glared at him and he didn't care. At least she didn't open her annoying mouth anymore. Draco couldn't believe he was actually stuck in an office – more like a _chamber _– with Hermione Granger. Muggleborn know-it-all and everything. Life really was not fair. He'd had that feeling ever since grade six, and during the war, and after the war. And all the time, basically. Becoming an Auror, getting a nice salary and pretty much spending life as normally as possible when you had a (slowly, but steadily) fading dark mark on your lower arm _was_ basically luxury, Draco knew it. However, being under constant observation of Potter of all people wasn't something he could easily deal. It wasn't only the cautious looks scarhead gave him, it also hurt his pride significantly. And then his father. How incredibly vain he was. Did he seriously expect his reputation to mend the family? Or what else did he expect? And what did his mother say to all this?

He shifted uncomfortably and felt how Granger became all tensed up next to him. Draco was sure she wanted to leave this peculiar situation as soon as possible as well, but they were smitten without their wands.

"Can't you perform wandless magic, woman?" Draco drawled, trying hard to hide his hopes he had in this new idea. Again, he felt how Granger shifted restlessly.

"I sort of can–"

"Then why didn't you do it before?", he exclaimed, not able or even concerned to hide his excitement anymore. "Just get us the fuck out of this place! I'll never visit Blaise for lunch ever again."

She had to chuckle at his last statement. "You won't? I'm sure Harry will appreciate if you join him in the cafeteria."

Draco snorted. "I will _never, ever_ eat in this filthy place. Now get us out."

"I can't."

The former Gryffindor looked a bit guilty, and this was probably the only reason why he didn't strangle her after her next utterance. "Don't you know it's not allowed to use magic in here?"

"Granger, please tell me you're joking."

Draco groaned and he had a feeling Granger had to hide a small grin. "Sorry, I'm not. This doesn't even have to do with rules though. Zabini told me how dangerous it is to use magic in this place and I won't blow both of us up, I kind of cling to life."

She actually had a point, Draco admitted grudgingly. "Alright then. So tell your enormous brain to find another way to open this stupid door. It's been over an hour now, Potter must miss me."

"I'll tell him you have these affectionate feelings for him, okay? Since you seem to be unable to do so yourself."

"Please don't. He might think he can now love his infinite love for me and rape me. No need, thanks."

"I can't believe how extremely funny you are."

Draco knew she was being sarcastic (pat yourself on the back for it) and decided to be proud. He knew he was funny and when the Mud… Muggleborn (he really had to practise this one, he despised the word himself but it was just so linked to Granger, he kind of didn't even connote it to something negative when it came to her specifically) thought he wasn't he was sure he was being extremely funny.

Gee, that thought confused even himself. For a short moment Draco wondered if the Muggle-germs had infested him, but then he realised that it was, despite the coat, almost unbearably cold in the room.

The blond looked around once more, now seriously considering to grab one of Zabini's oh-so valuable and unique instruments and simply breaking the door. Instead he decided to get up again and simply try the doorknob once more. There was some hope, right? Convincing himself wasn't easy, and so Draco tried to look confident of his (desperate) action as he got up, taking Granger's cloak with him (he ignored her strident protest, especially because she didn't get up), and walked towards the door, which seemed to emit some gleeful aura. It was only a door, for Merlin's sake, Draco really needed to get out of here.

A bit of wiggling and wobbling and jiggling, and a lot of cursing made soon clear that nothing in their situation had changed at all. The former Slytherin slowly walked back to Granger and threw the cloak over both of them again as he sat down. He refused to listen to the annoying voice in his head that told him this was a nice action towards a Gryffindor, and Granger of all.

"If only my father could be here."

Draco had murmured very lowly, but of course Granger heard him anyway.

"Your father? Malfoy, what age are you now, eleven? I though you turned twenty-one this year?"

"You know my birthday? I'm flattered."

"Not exactly, I know my own age, believe it or not, and I know that I was one of the oldest students in our year back in Hogwarts. Don't distract me now. What was that about your father? I wanted to talk to you about him anyway."

Seeing the glee in Granger's face made Draco even more peeved than he was anyway. That stupid Muggle magazine. Why had she go to the hairdresser's in Muggle London?!

"You see, Granger, I know you're really talkative and want to be friends with everybody, but some things are just none of your damn business."

"But you basically screamed for it when you mentioned him!"

"Certainly not."

Draco tried his best _not _to hide the hissing tone in his voice, but Granger seemed sort of used to it, she didn't even flinch. It was probably because they'd known each other for ten years now, or because it was so damned cold in here, that she didn't expect him to be capable of doing something cruel (he _was_ capable of cruelty all the time, but he decided he didn't _want _to be cruel while he was freezing to death).

Hearing Granger sigh audibly brought him back to the here and now.

"Okay, I'll leave the magazine-thing aside. Why did you want him to be here now?"

Draco could almost hear her adding _At least for now_ to the first utterance and it made him cringe. There were dark times ahead. The other one was easier though, and provided room for a bit of teasing.

"I thought you were bright?"

She turned pink at his sarcastic tone and he cheered inwardly. It worked. She was just so predictable. (Except when it came to randomly punch certain Slytherins in year three. No, he hadn't forgotten.)

"Well, to be accurate, bright is not the right term. I study a lot because I like it, I'd rather call myself hungry for knowledge and luckily smart enough to be capable of storing all the information."

Draco though that the term _bright_ covered all this pretty well in short, however, even her way of describing her own intelligence was not particularly ordinary.

"But anyway!" – darn, she still didn't lose focus – "What about Daddy M?"

Draco fought hard. He really fought hard not to strangle her on the spot. The one positive thing was that slamming the answer in her face would just as satisfying.

"He used to work here for twenty years. Don't tell me you didn't know?"

According to her slipping expression she really didn't. The surprise mutually surprised Draco – he'd thought his father's past was well-known, but there were obviously people who really thought no Malfoy ever needed to work and just spend everything their ancestors robbed from inferiors.

"So you didn't", he assumed and suddenly felt great, despite the immense cold, "That's funny. You need to know though that father never had such an inferior position as you occupy" – Draco mentally apologised to Zabini – "but was the deputy Head of Department. He would have been Head of Department by now but he quit work five years ago due to … changes."

Draco knew Granger knew the changes were the Dark Lord and the fact that she didn't go into it further confirmed his thought.

There was a weird clicking noise.

* * *

_Another addition: I know this one is really short, but I just thought it was a nice ending somehow. There would've been a lot more on the chapter but it's really late here and I thought it would be nicer to upload the chapter today and then change plans for the next chapters (not that there are many plans :D). So, even if it's REALLY short, I hope you had some fun, I think there was quite a bit of information in it, so at least it wasn't a filler :)_

_Love xx_


End file.
